Beach Days
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The boys take a vacation.


Out at Sea

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own South Park or any of its characters. I wrote this when I was down the shore and kept seeing all those people who don't realize that bringing a boogie board or a float out into the ocean when it's rough is possibly the worst thing one can do. (For those of you who think this let me let you know from experience: Provided the waves don't slam you and the float/board into the sand in the first five minutes and you get past the rough spots, you will have to get off the board/float and likely have to let it go to get back to shore and all the lifeguards do is sit there and blow the whistle at you.)

"Kahl… I-I can…ugh. I can't kick mu-much longer!"

"Come on, Cartman!" Kyle said. "Just think about all the ice cream we'll get when we get back."

"Hey!" Cartman panted. "No…fat…jokes…"  
>"That wasn't….ugh…" Kyle spit out some water. "A fat joke…it was motivation…"<p>

"Oh…"

'Why had they thought this was a good idea?' Kyle mused.

Cartman's mom had rented a beach house for the week and had allowed Stan, Kenny, and Kyle to come along. The boys had headed off to the beach as soon as they got there and it wasn't long before Cartman was taunting Kyle about all the things Jews supposedly couldn't do. Deciding to prove him wrong, Kyle had challenged Cartman to a contest; whoever could swim the farthest without stopping won and the loser had to give the other $5. They'd taken their boogie boards and started kicking. Kyle had won hands down but of course Cartman had claimed that Kyle had somehow cheated by summoning waves to push him ahead. They had tread water while arguing but eventually they had noticed that the life guard's whistle blowing in the distance. The two looked towards shore to see that they had gone out about half a mile and were drifting even farther out; there was a crowd on the beach waving at them to come in. The two had started in but the waves kept sweeping them back. Kyle had finally let go of his board and had been able to make much headway but Cartman had been kept back; Kyle had felt obligated to go back to swim with him. Now they were a quarter of the way in but Cartman was nearly expiring from the heat and the work.

"Let go…of the board, Cartman." Kyle said, looking longingly towards shore. If he just left Cartman…but Cartman was in no shape to be on his own and that damn lifeguard wasn't about to do anything but blow his whistle like an idiot.

"No…Kahl…I…paid…ten bucks for this…board…"

"You're going to…drown!" Cartman didn't answer. Kyle looked back to see that Cartman had laid his head down on the board and was only lightly kicking. "Cartman we need to get in!"

"I'm…just…rest…" Another wave knocked them back. "…ing."

"Cartman!" Kyle pleaded glancing at the unhelping crowd gathered on the beach. "You can't rest! The waves will only carry you out farther!"

"But…I'm…tired! I can't…go…any…farther!"

Kyle gave a sigh. There was nothing else to do. "Give me the rope."

"Wha…?"

"The rope thingy! Give it to me!" Cartman didn't move. 'Damn, he must be in bad shape.' Kyle thought. He reached over, grabbed the rope, and tore the wrist band from Cartman's wrist. Then, taking a deep breath, Kyle started to kick towards shore again. Staying still had washed them out a bit more and it took at least five minutes to regain their places. By then, swimming for both Cartman and himself was beginning to take its toll. The kicks seemed to get him nowhere and he was starting to have trouble keeping his head above water. "C-cartman!" He coughed, poking the other boy's cheek with his finger. "Car-ulll!" He gurgled and spat as water got in his mouth. "I- pleh! I can't swim much longer! I-" He coughed again. "C-cartman?" He glanced back to see that Cartman was still out cold. "Damn!" It was up to him, then.

Mustering up his strength, Kyle started forward again. He found that it was easier to swim underwater and that he made more progress if he swam diagonally he did those as often as he could manage. It was difficult, but finally he and Cartman were within a few yards of the beach and Stan and Kenny dashed out to meet them.  
>"Dudes! Are you okay?" Stan asked.<p>

"Afff on I rrfmn?" Kenny bent over their unconscious friend.

"I-I'm just tired." Kyle murmured. "But Cartman…I thi-think he p-passed out!"

"Shit!" Stan cursed. He slid his arm under Kyle's arms and helped him towards shore while Kenny took the rope from Kyle and finished pulling Cartman in.

The moment they were on the sand the crowd of spectators gathered around to lean over them. "Cartman?" Kyle said, patting his friend's cheek. "Cartman wake up!"

"P-poopsiekins? Please speak to me!" Liane cried, her tears falling onto her son's face.

"M-m-mehm?" Cartman muttered, his eyes flickering open.

"Oh, Eric!" She sobbed, collapsing onto his chest and drawing him into a hug. "I thought I-I was going to lose you!"

"Di-did we make it?" Cartman asked weakly.

"Yeah, Cartman." Kyle grinned. "We made it."

"A-and can we have that i-ice cream you promised me?"

"Oh!" Ms. Cartman laughed. "You boys can have all the ice cream you want!"

Suddenly Cartman leapt up. "Yay!" He shouted. "Race you there, Kahl! Thanks for the ride!" And he dashed off towards the boardwalk.

"What?" Stan asked, confusedly.

"Oof!" Kenny glared angrily off at Cartman's retreating back.

"I-it was all a-a…he was…" Narrowing his eyes, Kyle mustered up his strength and stumbled after his rival. "COME BACK HERE YOU LAZY PIECE OF-" He rattled off a string of curses as he dashed off., leaving his friends behind him.

The lifeguard blinked. "What just happened?"


End file.
